


Head Over Heels

by monneygrabber46



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, Kevin's P.O.V, M/M, it's just... fluff, pretty gay too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monneygrabber46/pseuds/monneygrabber46
Summary: When I first got to Uganda, I didn’t think so much would happen here.I didn’t think I would question myself as much as I have.The thing I didn’t expect is how much I’d be falling for you





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PitsOfDisclaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitsOfDisclaire/gifts).



> This is really cute and gay so enjoy

When I first got to Uganda, I didn’t think so much would happen here.

I didn’t think I would question myself as much as I have.

The thing I didn’t expect is how much I’d be falling for you.

Something about you just stood out to me the moment we met. I didn’t realize how much I really liked you though, not until a week or so after the whole Book of Arnold thing happened.

 

**_There’s a place inside my heart for thee_ **

**_Love is such a terrible thing to be_ **

 

It was a bit later in the day, me and the other Elder’s were helping Arnold and everyone else in the village with the books and helping people out. I was helping Arnold with cleaning up some trash outside some of the villagers houses.

“Elder Price!”

I turned to see Elder Poptarts coming towards us.

“Do you need help with something Poptarts?”

He got to Arnold and I and shook his head.

“No but McKinley said he needs you to help him with something back at the missionary house.”

I quirked an eyebrow at that.

“I said that I’d help out here today so you’re fine Price.”

He said and smiled as I looked at Arnold who was just grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and nudged him. He knew I felt something for McKinley, he could tell before I could honestly.

“Kevin go on now, go and help McKinley with whatever he needs.” Arnold said and patted me on the back as I started towards the missionary house.

I got there and I heard him before I saw him.

“Ah! Elder Price there you are!”

I turned and saw him walking towards me.

“Hey there, McKinley.”

He smiled and nodded.

“Well you’re probably wondering what I needed you here for so!”

He clapped his hands together.

“Not too many Elder’s here can lift much, me included, and from what I’ve seen you are pretty strong yourself Price. I explain this because I need help moving some heavy boxes and such out of here today.”

He always seemed to like explaining things more than he needed, I found it cute.

“Okay well, show me what I need to move.”

His eyes seemed to sparkle as he smiled and waved at me to follow him.

 

**_Maybe I’m just fabricating_ **

**_What I really wish to see_ **

 

It got tiring and hot moving everything we needed to. I had to take my tie off and loosen my shirt. I swear I saw him stare. After finishing the work though we took a break as we sat outside.

“It’s kinda late huh?”   
  
I looked at him, a little confusion on my face.

“Yeah? We’ve been pretty busy.”

“Do you want to watch the sunset with me?”

He looked at me with such a small pretty smile.

“Well, we’re out here so why not?” I smiled back at him.

He looked at the ground liked he was thinking of something.

“Hold on a second.”

He got up and went inside. I waited until he came back with a small radio.

“I got this yesterday and so far it works.”   


He turned it on and what sounded like a love song about being over the moon started. It sounded like a song two could dance too.

“Would you like to dance?” I blurted out and he looked at me with surprised, wide eyes.

 

**_Oh I’m over the moon_ **

**_I’m done with you, my patience runs thin_ **

 

I looked down realizing what I said and rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

“Sorry that uh, it just sounds…”

“Of course.”

I looked back at him as he extended his hand for me to take. I did and he smiled. We got up, dancing as the sun was setting. I thought this was just too perfect. I loved this, so much.

 

**_Maybe I’m just fabricating_ **

**_All the tingles in my skin_ **

 

The song ended and the sun finally set.

“Price…”

I looked at him. We were still close together.

“This was really nice, thank you.”

I just looked into his eyes and boy, did it hit me like a train.

 

**_You got me good, you got me_ **

 

“McKinley can I try something?”

He looked a little confused but nodded. I closed the space between us and made our lips meet. It felt a little awkward but he kissed back and I felt just… indescribable happiness.

 

**_You’ve got me feeling_ **

**_You’ve got me feelin’ oh_ **

**_Over the moon_ **

 

We parted and I’m pretty sure both of our faces were the same shade of red.

“We should do this again sometime.”

He said and I simply nodded.


End file.
